


A Friend Indeed

by caimanriseup



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimanriseup/pseuds/caimanriseup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the anniversary of Aradia's death, Sollux gets comfort from an unexpected source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend Indeed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoverlyMadhatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverlyMadhatter/gifts).



> Sorry about not including the font color, it is late and I will figure out this HTML business later. Enjoy.

Sollux tapped at his keyboard, absentmindedly working on a bit of coding.  While it didn’t take much of his focus to create a virus that would melt an adversary’s husktop, he was even less focused on his work.   He sighed wearily, pushing up his glasses to rub the corners of his eyes.    He toyed with the idea of just getting off for the night, but what else would he do?   The only thing else he had to occupy his time was his thoughts and the constant drone of dying voices.   No, it was better just to keep working.

 

Sollux glanced down at the Trollian minimized at the bottom of his computer.   He hovered the mouse over it.   He rarely closed it down, but he wasn’t sure he was up to dealing with anyone’s bullshit, as hilarious as it could be to stir up Karkat.   Then again, it was possible that she could message him.  Part of him hoped desperately that she would reach out, show some sort of pity on him of all days.   Guilt stung at him.  Why was he thinking about himself as if he were the one that needed comfort?

 

A bleep of a new conversation starting on Trollian made Sollux’s blood-pusher jump with joy, until he read the name.  Reluctantly, Sollux answered.

 

**caligulasAquarium [CA]** **began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]**

**CA: hey lowwblood wwhat do you think you awware doin consortin wwith fef**

**CA: the heiress should not be dirtin her hands with the likes a you**

Sollux sat back in his chair, rolling his duel-colored eyes.   Normally he’d drag Eridan through the proverbial muck with his witty retorts, but he was not in the mood for it.

 

**TA: a2 much as ii would love two reacquaiintiing my food wiith my proteiin chute, iim gonna have to pa22.**

Sollux started to close down the conversation when Eridan responded.  Against his better judgment, Sollux checked it out.

 

**CA: wwait thats it no insults or anything**

**TA: no you got lucky toniight, iid 2ay ii wont talk two you again, but we all know the uniiverse hates me two much for that.**

**CA: wwhoa wwhats goin on wwith you sol**

What kind of game was the seatroll playing at?   Everyone knew what day it was.   Hell, Eridan should know considering Vriska was his former kismesis.

 

**TA: look, ii dont know what weiird pathetiic triick youre up two, but iim 2eriiou2ly not up for iit today.**

**CA: seriously sol i havve no idea wwhat your goin on about.**

**TA: actually, ii gue22 you wouldnt 2eeing as how giiviing 2hiit about anyone but your2elf is foreiign terriitory for you, liike haviing 2omeone in your quadrant2.**

**CA: HEY**

**TA: iit2 the anniiver2ary of AA2 death.**

**CA: oh**

There was silence on the other end.   Guess he really hadn’t known.    Figures.   Sollux waited for some retort from Eridan, almost admitting he would deserve it.

**CA: im sorry sol**

**CA: i didnt realize**

Sollux was stunned.  Had Eridan actually offered him some condolence?  He wasn’t even sure how to respond to it and sat there, fingers hovering over the keyboard.

 

**CA: sol**

**CA: sol**

**CA: okay i wwasnt evven tryin to be a ass**

**TA: yeah, ii know.**

**TA: ii mii22 haviing her around.  2he wa2 one of the few troll2 that werent a complete wa2te**

**CA: yeah she wwas alright**

**CA: look dont any fuckin ideas but you shouldnt beat yourself up about it**

**CA: it was vvris fault not yours**

**CA: hatin on yourself wwont bring anyone back**

**TA:ii...**

**TA: thank2 ed.**

**TA: downriight gentletroll of you.**

**CA: anytime**

**CA: only i get to hate you that much**

**TA: good, ii wouldnt have to actually 2tart beiing niice to you or anythiing.**

**TA: ii almo2t feel bad about the viiru2 ii 2ent you**

**CA: WWHAT**

**CA: I swwear the next time I see you you are DEAD**

**TA: eheheheh.**

**twinArmageddons [TA]** **ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]**

With a snicker, Sollux shut down Trollian, wondering how long it would take before Eridan stopped squirming like a wiggler and realized that there was no hard-drive melting virus heading his way. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
